


Snatched

by bisexualreina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Emily Sim Lives, F/M, Pregnant Dana Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Kind of a continuation to "On the Run" - Lilo and Stitch scares Emily.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Snatched

Scully tiredly probed at the spot on her back where she could feel the tightening that had been happening all week. She could barely move, each new movement of her growing body impossible to maneuver with the overdue child now growing just as uncomfortable as she was in his confined space. Emily seemed to be feeling the transition of the family dynamic, the previous week filled with nursery worries and threats of running away, this week filled with weepy whines and a need to be with her mother every waking moment of the day.

Although Scully longed for more time with her toddler, there was only so far that a mother’s love could physically go while another child was quite literally sucking the life out of her from the inside. Scully had sobbed for Mulder to come home upon the first feeling of tension in her back, aware that it could be a while until the newest member of the family arrived, given his already delayed status, but the newness of it all was getting to her. Emily would whimper at the sight of her mother’s elongated pauses, her need to clutch the sink for an extra moment and press her forehead into the counter while her father eagerly distracted her.

Each time was followed by many wavering assurances from Scully, however Emily found it harder and harder to believe her, noticing the pinched tone of her voice, the flush in her cheeks, or the way her father kept her tightly wrapped in his arms, unable to bustle over towards her.

The whole family had been at their wit’s end, and finally Mulder had suggested a film, reckoning that Scully could use a break and Emily could finally indulge in a distraction that Mulder had been just as excited to show her, _Lilo and Stitch_. Nothing screamed their family more than a little girl wishing upon a star and getting a rambunctious alien in return. He also figured this would be a fun way to incorporate this new arrival into their family, as a fun and lifelong friend for their daughter.

While the popcorn was being made Mulder noticed the silence in the kitchen where his partner was once babbling to herself, her form now gone, causing him to glance over the counter at her leaning as far as possible over the sink, moving her hips back and forth. He bit his lip and carefully situated Emily on the sofa, placing her spill proof cup into her little hands before calmly making his way into the kitchen, his hands finding Scully’s back to try and help. He noted the white knuckled grip on the dish towel and pressed harder until he felt her muscles begin to relax, slowly helping her back up with a tired sigh.

“These first pregnancies are a bitch.” Scully grumbled, referring to the days of this, her flushed expression turning back towards the microwave that was beeping angrily for her to retrieve the bag of popcorn, emptying it into the bowl, a few pieces finding their way into her mouth.

“Soon, you’ll be done soon.” Mulder breathed with a wink, his nose finding the top of her hair before kissing it, but she just hummed and moved into the living room where her daughter was perched, listening to the previews that the DVD was playing. She couldn’t help but smile at the cheeky grin that was plastered across her face, enamored by the dancing and singing plates and cutlery from her still standing favorite of the princess and a burly beast. Scully disliked the story but found herself humming along to the music during the day, and swaying to the love ballad with her partner every time Emily requested they did.

“Mulder help me onto the couch.” Scully whispered as he came up behind her, the tall, plastic cup filled to the doctor mandated line with water for her to consume by the end of the day. He nodded at her request and began to sink into the sofa with his hands guiding her lower back, pulling his partner into the space between his legs, both of them angling themselves to fit long ways on the couch while Emily crawled into the warm space between the cushion and Scully’s body.

They sat comfortably as the Hawaiian music began to play, the children’s choir filling the room as a young girl swam through the ocean, the bright colorful fish catching Emily’s eye. Both parents could make out the soft humming of the little girl snuggled happily on the couch, clapping along to the beat, Scully’s hand now brushing over Emily’s messy hair.

“She likes it.” Mulder whispered to Scully who had tiredly rested her weight entirely into his chest, the tightness in her back returning, but she was too entangled in the limbs and embraces of her little family to care. 

Mulder could feel the steady inflating and deflating of her lungs against his chest, and how it had evened out throughout the film, telling him that she had most likely dozed off. However, he was just as engrossed as his daughter, absolutely enraged at the treatment of the poor protagonist simply looking for a friend and companion in her life, desperately trying to formulate a family at such a young age. He found himself reaching a hand over towards Emily’s tiny head which was comfortably sandwiched between Scully’s arm and enlarged stomach, her cheek snuggled warmly against her mother’s body while watching the movie, despite the late hour for her. Another hand moved down to their son, feeling the tight muscles surrounding his body, and how they were rock hard under Scully’s skin. The feeling alarmed him and caused him to glance down at his partner who had her eyes tightly closed, the releasing feeling under his hands allowing her to breathe a bit easier.

As much as he found himself worrying over Scully and their son, he found himself in a sobbing mess as _Mr. Bubbles_ packed Lilo away, and even worse getting abducted by the very aliens who had come for her beloved friend. He held his partner a bit tighter and found himself burying his nose into the top of her hair, pressing a kiss into it before returning his attention to the film. Despite his tears he noticed how silent his daughter had gotten, glancing over at how she just sat pensively, her fingers tapping the outside of her mother’s stomach as if she were contemplating how much she truly wanted an alien of her own.

Before he could check in with his daughter to see if she was alright, he felt a slight releasing sensation and a _massive_ gush absolutely soak his pants, causing the three of them to gasp, Scully now shooting up from her spot with wide eyes.

“Scully please tell me you just peed on me.” Mulder cried, now feeling incredibly inadequate for the much more plausible reality that was probably happening. He could feel her suck in a dangerously sharp breath, softly rubbing her upper arm with one hand while fumbling with the remote with the other, cutting the scene of the little girl getting flown away short.

Emily clung nervously to Scully, not fully aware of all the commotion that was happening, but it scared her and she was confused as to what was going to happen to her amongst all of it. Mulder hastily climbed out from around his partner, carefully setting her back onto the couch cushions, before yanking Emily out from between her and the sofa, making her whimper and release a cry from the separation.

“Mama!” She shouted as Mulder rushed her into her bedroom, plopping her onto her bed, digging around for her stuffed koala for her to cling to. He needed to find one shred of security for his daughter before he returned to the living room where he could hear the increased tension in Scully’s voice. 

He exhaled in short lived relief as he finally found the stuffed toy, tucking it into Emily’s arms before squatting down into her whimpering sight line. Softly cupping her cheeks he stared tenderly at her, unsure of what to even say to her in this moment, he was only one person and he feared the worst if he split from either one of them.

“Dad needs you to stay in here, Auntie Monica is going to be here soon, but I need to go help Mama. It might be a bit scary…” He trailed on, the sound of Scully’s groan once more telling him to hurry up.

“And loud…but everything is okay. Just stay with Mr. Koala until Auntie Monica is here.” He nearly begged of their toddler, sending an urgent page to the couple’s former colleague and now close friend. Emily whimpered out another cry and nodded, recalling how Lilo had done the same while her sister was out, entertaining herself with her gruesome toy, much like Mr. Koala.

She exhaled tinily and nodded, her agreement finally allowing Mulder to press a kiss onto Emily’s head. 

“Brave, like Lilo.” Emily noted, making Mulder smile nervously and nod, rising from the ground before jogging out, shutting the door as an extra layer of protection of all of the big kid stuff happening. He raced around the corner to find Scully leaning on her knees against the coffee table, her pants around her knees. He sucked in a terrified breath and instantly found his way to her side, placing a hand on her back to try and get her attention.

“Scully what are you doing?!” He cried, trying his hardest to get her off of the floor and at least attempt a trip down to the car, but with each inching back he could feel her pulling him back down and against the table.

“Transition is happening a lot faster than I had expected-! I’m- I’m pushing him out right now! You need to call somebody!” Scully now shouted at her petrified partner, pushing against the table to lean her back onto the wooden base and bottom cushion, kicking her pants away.

“What! I can call the ambulance or Dr. Wales…” Mulder rambled in exasperation, but Scully shook her perspiring head at him and furrowed her aching brow in his direction out of pure frustration.

“I’m not going to make it- like I said, he’s coming now, but we need someone to watch Emily! To distract her!” Scully tried to conceal, mindful that her voice carried even when she wasn’t feeling the most agonizing sensation known to humankind, not wanting to scare her daughter. If it were a perfect world she’d be in a well furnished hospital, void of sippie cups and popcorn bowls, and her daughter would be blissfully oblivious while tucked away in her bed.

“Get me to the bedroom, at least out here she can watch another movie and you can sit with her.” Scully groaned as another one started up again, her request shocking Mulder as she began to grab onto his arm, using him as an anchor to pull her determined self up from the floor, moaning painfully with his now expected help.

“Scully, no I’m staying with you, he’s coming fast.” Mulder cried, but he watched her try and force herself down the hall, knowing she’d drag herself on all fours if she was determined enough. 

He bit his lip and followed, taking on most of her weight as she moaned painfully with each step, his arms basically dragging her into the master bedroom where she nearly collapsed to the floor.

“I’m…mmm…I’m fine- just call Monica and tell her to hurry so you can come back!” She cried, rocking on her hands and knees as she gripped the handles of the dresser, groaning heavily. Mulder wanted to refuse, to plant himself beside her and just embrace her with everything he had, but he knew how stubborn she was, and how she would actively do everything in her power to get him to listen to her.

He breathed and pressed a kiss into her hair, racing out of the master bedroom and back into Emily’s where she remained perched on her bed with her koala, her eyes wide with confusion and fear, making Mulder’s heart chip. He eagerly lifted her off of the mattress and raced her into the living room, cognizant of the wet spot on the sofa that he knew he’d have to clean, but his mind was in ten different places at once.

His hands shook as he removed the old disc and replaced it with the tried and tested princess movie that instantly captivated the young girl, allowing Mulder to increase the volume anxiously, just enough to take the edge off, but not enough to completely drown Scully’s cries out.

Emily worried, watching her father anxiously look back at the bedroom, his expression similar to Mr. Bubbles’ and she wasn’t ready for this part of the movie to happen in real life. She knew that Lilo only got into this debacle with the social worker because she didn’t follow instructions, so maybe she wouldn’t find the same fate as her if she obeyed her parent’s wishes, replaying them back in her head to get them all correct.

She sat still on the sofa, wherever he moved her was where she was going to stay. Therefore she made her spot on the sofa and refused to move from it, fearing that if she did she’d find herself trapped in a glass tube herself, all alone and without her family. She hugged Mr. Koala with all of her might and watched as her favorite princess danced and sang, the sight easing her nerves slightly.

However the swinging of the front door knocked both father and daughter out of their individual anxiety ridden bubbles. Monica was sweating slightly from her jog over and met Mulder around the sofa, both of them hearing Scully’s now shifted moan, telling them that the kid wasn’t waiting for anybody.

“Stay with Emily, please? She’s terrified.” Mulder begged, the woman nodding, more than happy to help wherever she was needed, taking in the rogue, blue silk that she made out to be Scully’s pajama pants, a soaked spot on the sofa, and spilled popcorn kernels littering the area where Emily was curled and unmoving.

With Emily cared for Mulder was racing back into the bedroom where Scully had moved into the middle of the open area of room, one hand scratching the bare skin of her thigh, her nails digging painfully into it while the other one trembled while hanging onto the now emerging head of their son.

“Holy shit- I’m here! Monica is here! Oh my god Scully, you’re doing so great!” He found himself rambling as he dashed to face her, unsure of what to do in this moment, moving sweaty strands of hair out of her face. She barely acknowledged him and stretched forward, her lungs growling in agony as she reached down and awaited her baby with her other hand.

“Ooh god- Mulder, help! Help me!” She suddenly demanded, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. He was prompt in scooting closer, reaching his own hands out over hers, both of them in awe of the feeling of their son.

“He’s turning, Scully!” Mulder gasped, feeling her confident but shaking grasp on the slippery skin of their son. She nodded and growled out another exhale, the effort of her twisting muscles bringing their son down and out in one incredibly hasty motion.

A large gush followed, luckily getting onto the towel that Scully had somehow gotten on her own, protecting her carpet. She released a strangled gasp and pulled the baby against her silk pajama top, the only one that seemed to fit her still, to rock the screaming baby.

“Dana Scully you are amazing- oh my god!” Mulder cried, kissing the wet trail of exhausted tears that ran down her cheeks, unsure of what else to do to help. He carefully pulled his sweatshirt off and draped it over the screaming boy who was still rooting and squirming against Scully.

“I love you- oh my god I love you.” She cried, not explicit as to who she was referencing her words to, but eventually reaching up to kiss Mulder before returning her attention towards their son. He could sense her body weight struggling to keep itself upright, slowly guiding her up and to her feet.

“Let’s get you lying down.”

…

Emily was unsure as to what was happening, her Auntie Monica seemed to be making the movie louder and louder while her parents were in the back room doing whatever they needed to be doing. Her mind however was still stuck on the little girl that she watched swim with fish, listen to Elvis, and try to tame an alien, now unsure if that was what she wanted for herself.

Her daddy had said that soon her own “Stitch” would be coming for her to play with, but she wasn’t sure if that was what she wanted. She saw how that turned out, houses burning up, friends turning on her, and worst of all, being taken away.

Emily began to cry, tears of pure terror filling her tiny chest and eventually working their way up to her eyes, wailing loudly. Monica turned and gasped at the sight, up til this moment Emily hadn’t been any trouble at all, just sitting quietly while she held her breath for the sound of a crying baby. However the sound of Emily crying was something she wasn’t expecting at all.

She hastily gathered the little girl into her lap and squeezed her warmly, but she just continued, absolutely hysterical. She tried shushing, water, movies, stories, and many more tactics, but she wouldn’t let up, most likely frightened of everything going on.

“Let’s go and walk in the hallway.” Monica suggested, however the simple movement towards the door had Emily hyperventilating, her fit causing her to gag, forcing Monica to hold her over the garbage can. 

Mulder emerged with a proud grin on his face, instantly shifting with Emily’s screaming and gagging state. His eyes widened as he rushed to relieve Monica, but the hasty movement in her direction only caused the little girl to leap farther into her aunt’s grip.

“Em? Why are we crying?” Mulder tried to soothe, but the simple contact of his hand to her back only intensified her cries into Monica’s neck, her outburst confusing everyone as the woman tried to calm her down.

“I…want…mama!” She sobbed in between gasping breaths, her fit making her gag again, but this time Monica just held her hand out just in case, luckily just as a precaution this time around. Mulder nodded at her request and wiped her tears, something that both parents were now prone to, drying tears and kissing owies until they felt better.

“Alright, let’s go see her then. It’s okay, Em, mama is just in the bedroom.” Mulder assured, getting her cries down to a shuddering cry as the three of them made their way into the master bedroom where towels were piled in the middle of the room, another layer under Scully who had now changed into a grey long sleeve with a new bundle in her arms, precisely where Emily wanted to be snuggled.

“Look Emily, it’s your brother!” Mulder cried in excitement, his words causing Scully to smile and brush the towel back for her to get a better look, but she just began to quiver her lip once more.

“No Em, he’s not going to bite! It’s brother, remember? Like your own little Stitch!” He tried once more, but at the mention of the little blue sidekick she was back into hysterical tears, her distress causing Scully to nearly leap out of the bed and assess the situation.

“I don’t want one! I don’t want them to come and take me away!” She began to hyperventilate, recalling how the minute that blue alien flew into her life, everything began to go south. Her tiny fingers clung to Monica’s blouse, trying to nearly climb as close as possible to make it nearly impossible to try and pry her away from her family.

“Oh Emily…” Scully breathed, holding the sleeping newborn out to Mulder for him to take while motioning Monica over to crawl beside her onto the bed. With her contact onto the bed Emily was wiggling out of her aunt’s grip and over towards her mother’s awaiting arms.

“Careful with mama, careful with mama.” Mulder reminded hastily, but Scully was already embracing her shaking frame, feeling the fear radiating from her tiny being like it normally did when she had a nightmare. Gentle hands cupped tear slicked cheeks as she struggled with all of her might to calm down, but the presence of her mother seemed to ease the impending feeling of fleeting and doom that plagued such a little being.

“When Lilo got a new friend they came and made fire and took her away! I don’t want to! Please don’t let them!” Emily cried uncontrollably, allowing Scully to pull the little one onto her chest, resting her head over her heart before pulling the duvet over the both of them. Once she was sure they were warm and settled she began to rub slow and steady circles onto her back, shushing into her ear.

“Emily. You aren’t going anywhere. I promise nobody is coming to take you away…?” Scully promised, looking up at Mulder who explained silently that this was a part of the ending of that movie that she had been ignoring to focus on the labor pains that was plaguing her body even in her sleep.

“Your brother isn’t an alien sent from outer space, he’s a little kid, just like you, but smaller, and is so excited to play with you.” The young mother tiredly assured, knowing that this would most likely be the first of hopefully not many, fits over the new baby, but in this moment she was happy to soothe her fears and assure her that she was indeed safe.

“See, he’s just sleeping, he’s not going to do anything to hurt you, and we are all going to stay together.” Mulder breathed, sitting himself at Scully’s hip, holding the new baby out for Emily to inspect warily. He looked far from the blue alien with big eyes and antennas, far from the intergalactic fugitive that tore the family apart.

“He’s pink not blue.” Emily noted, lifting herself up from Scully’s chest to get a better view, rubbing her chubby hand against his soft skin to double check if he was truly as harmless as they were making him out to be.

“Soft.” She shrugged, her observations causing the parents to finally exhale for the first time that night. Scully couldn’t help but chuckle, her hand brushing her hair back in smooth strokes before laying back to rest for the first time that night.

“Do you want me to stay?” Monica mouthed, but by the looks of the content and babbling family she just figured she’d let them have their time and stay on the sofa until the morning. They seemed fine, chaotic and content, but they’d get the hang of it, just as long as Mulder didn’t do the Blockbuster runs anymore.


End file.
